


Trust

by Invidia1988



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Consent, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Large Cock, Loving Marriage, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, discreet exhibitionsim, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia1988/pseuds/Invidia1988
Summary: Just a collection of my Miqo'te black mage and Aymeric. I'll be featuring multiple chapters of varying smut.. and fluff.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 32





	1. Trust

Trust is something that is earned, something that takes time to develop. Something that Aymeric took with great stride when it came to his warrior of light half. The time he spent learning her and falling in love with the woman behind the titles. From her pain, her trials, struggles and how she faced fearsome foe one after another without so much as a flicker of hesitation. It took months after the events of the Vault for him to brave asking her out, even longer to actually do anything following the dragonsong war. 

A little over a month ago they were standing across from each other murmuring vows of eternity. She looked radiant in a dress of his colors, from black hair neatly against her face and painted light lips to her most noticeable feature in her mesmerising green eyes. They had two ceremonies one for Ishgard and the dragons taking place at Falcon’s Nest so said dragons could attend, Aymeric is proud of how the city came out to celebrate his love with Kiya. The gown worn by her was near identical to his Temple Knights in royal blues, golds, and blacks. For this wedding he only had gladness in his heart seeing her being walked to him by Edmont who had become a father figure to her and he was not going to deny a tradition he couldn’t do as he had no daughters. Before the people of Ishgard Aymeric and Kiya sealed their love with a modest kiss for the public.

The reception was a spectacle as no expense was spared for the Lord Commander. Aymeric never left his beloved’s side for too long completely enamored by how she goes about talking to people. He would watch as her black tail perked up with who she spoke to about her relationship with Aymeric. Even Lucia had a sense of pride over how well things are going and wishes them happiness. When Kiya and Aymeric retired that night they spent it in each others arms but they did not consummate it as they had one more ceremony and it didn’t feel right till they declared their love to all that is of Eorzea.

The ceremony for the realm of Eorzea was done at the Sanctum of the Twelve. They chose guests of those that meant the most. Fortemps, Scions, and the leaders of the Alliance. Aymeric preferred this ceremony as it was more intimate and smaller for them, not what felt like a political obligation for his people. The dress Kiya wore on this day was more elegant, looking more of her warrior of light self than a bride of Ishgard. He sees her, and even he’s dressed the part in a tuxedo. Glad to be out of his robes for a day.

Kiya had four men walk her down the center this time, Aymeric saw Raubahn on Kiya’s right side. Raubahn had a stern look on his face giving Aymeric a stare that told him he ought to treat his subordinate with care. On Kiya’s left side was Cid, he couldn’t pass up the idea of this idea to walk his friend up. He only gave grin to the commander. Thancred and Alphinaud tailed behind both wearing proud faces for this honor. 

Once Kiya was handed off to Aymeric did he understand that this is more than just another union ceremony. This was the realm giving her to him, the men and women in that room were all people this woman has fought for and given her all to race against time and primal to defend. It overwhelmed Aymeric wondering if he was truly deserving of this small miqo’te after all. His thoughts are quelled seeing Kiya beam a smile up at him, another reminder that she chose him.

They forgoed having the moogles officiate and instead allowed the women of the Alliance to seal their marriage. This day he became more than all his titles, he became an equal to someone who is the hardest to come close to matching in terms of strength. Aymeric even wondered how with her black mage skills, someone who could whisper a chant and cast fire so fast that it has fell many enemies that she grew to love him. All she does is smile to him and remind him that they chose each other. The kiss he gave her here was so full of passion and love that as he held her tight he could feel their fates sealed together. 

The reception they had with their friends felt more at home, back at the royal promenade. They had more fun here than their Ishgardian one, full of drinks, and dancing in company they chose over the mass public. 

That night Aymeric and Kiya did enjoy it with each other, when he finally took her she was a mess from his size to where he can still feel her nails in his back, he can recall her slight pained expression from adjusting to him even as tears dotted the edges of her eyes that he kissed away. Aymeric praises her through their love making, encouraging her as she takes more of him into her till he couldn’t get closer. Deep kiss after deep kiss was given with Aymeric swallowing her cries. 

The next day Aymeric held a little more pride seeing how his lover had a small difficulty walking straight. He coaxes her back to their bed with a simple look in his eyes and Kiya can hardly resist them. Those eyes and tousled hair makes her forget the dull ache in her thighs and focus on the other ache as she is pulled back in and under him.

The level of trust Kiya has for him is as much as Aymeric devotes to her. Even as she told him her plans of a honeymoon was a four month long travel around the realm. That took work to get him to agree to her idea, after having everyone he knows vow to keep Ishgard safe and running when he should return. Aymeric follows her all over the place visiting all the places she has roamed in her journey, making a special camp near Zenith. They spent most of the night talking about the memories of their history together. The rest of the night was spent exploring each others body and learning the song of their voices together. 

Aymeric discovered a few things about his smaller miqo`te lover. She’s sexually insatiable and loves to dance. He knew of her love of dancing as long as he’s met her, finding moments to engage in the ones she’s learned from festivals and that odd fellow Hildibrand. He’d watch her endlessly through eastern and thavnairian his favorite ones. He loves how graceful she moves without a care to time and place. Entertaining children and the odd lalafell who she came across. Kiya’s favorite is him though, she’d peek glances over her shoulder to see if he’s watching. What's more is he joined her on a few occasions, following her steps or leading her into them. 

Their travels lead them to a remote house in a forest area near bronze lake. Kiya had purchased the spot for a few months a reprieve from traveling so they can replenish their resources and gain much privacy. Something Aymeric was looking forward to for the intimacy missing because of prying eyes or traveling. He had just returned from the nearest village with specific items he was hunting for, he had stumbled upon a journal she keeps with her and in it he found hidden desires she hadn’t voiced to him yet. 

Aymeric discovers Kiya in their bed still asleep, he wonders if she is worn out or enjoying the heat from the fireplace. He notes she is still unclothed from their previous night, a subtle grin forms and starts to get to work before she has a chance to wake and ruin his chances of fun. He’s mindful of her lion like black tail when he moves the blankets off and almost forgoes his current plan after seeing her curl towards him seeking warmth. 

The elezen runs the back of his fingers across her face and down her neck. Aymeric sees her visibly shiver under his touch and his eyes watch as green eyes open slowly. Kiya knows it is him, he touches her the same way when he wants to rouse her. Always gentle, always with her face first; his way of letting her know it is him. When she allowed him to start touching her on an intimate level he started with her face. Seeing her eyes Aymeric leans down to give her a kiss, and is met with an eager one back. The hand just at Kiya’s neck travels further down to stroke her side from breast to hip.

The kiss changes to something more needed; as Aymeric rubs his right hand up and down Kiya’s side he feels her shift under him to squeeze her thighs together. Something that tells him that she wants him, and he is happy to oblige. Ice blue eyes lock with emerald green as he pulls from the kiss only to attack the left side of her neck in feverish kisses he finds one spot at the junction between neck and collarbone and nibbles on it earning a sigh from her. Aymeric’s hand that was running up and down her side finds a breast and places his full palm over giving delicate squeezes while his other hand pets at her tail making her practically purr from his treatment.

Sitting back Aymeric cups Kiya’s face in his hands giving her another full kiss as he prepares a question. He already knows the answer, but the question is specific.

“I found your journal.” He starts earning a hot blush from her. 

“You trust me, Would you like to do some things from it?” He asks in that soft sultry voice, he is met with a shy nod. She understands without him going into details of what he read in it. 

“Of course I do.” Her voice is calm while he asks his questions. One of Aymeric’s hands finds its way lower on her hip. He knows he can touch her anywhere, he likes to hear her consent. Pulling back a bit he pulls the bag of items from earlier up. He starts taking out what looks like soft woven deep blue silk braided together like a rope, a black blinder for over the eyes, and a few feathers.

“Good, I want to try some things with you, will you let me?” He’s met with another confused stare. Aymeric always asks several times for her consent in case she is ever uncertain. 

Kiya nods her head granting him the permission he needs to go forward. The hand on her breast starts toying with the nipple there, Kiya shivers under the jolt of pleasure. Her own hands move, one at the back of Aymeric’s head at his left ear petting the one that usually has the clasp gently. Her other hand traces over his broad chest, and follows the scars she knows are there from battles. 

Aymeric’s wandering hand braces against one of Kiya’s legs and shifts her to lay on her back now. The blinder cloth he pulls back from her so she can see it. 

“I trust you. My word will be Aurum.” She smiles warmly at him as Aymeric ties the blinder on her eyes. He waves his hand in front of her face to check if she can see through it. He tugs out the braided rope and binds her hands over her head to the headboard securing them but enough slack if she wanted to pull her hands free she could. Giving her another deep kiss he eases her anxiety about having one of her senses taken, and starts rubbing his hands down her body and back up to warm and massage her skin. 

Sweet ministrations carefully placed all over her, makes her feel taken care of. Aymeric gets up from the bed, moving to get a few things. Kiya can hear the sounds of glass jars set on a table near the bed, and other things she can’t make up. A liquid being poured into one of the basins, her guess is water. She doesn’t give it more thought until she feels a cool cloth being rubbed along her skin. She’s being cleaned of any previous couplings they’ve done. He does this when he tries something new, especially for oral. Kiya lets a gasp escape when cold water is ran through her folds gentle but surprised her.

Aymeric laughs softly at her jolt, but keeps up his washing of her. When he finishes he places the cloth aside in the basin and moves it closer to the fire to warm it up for later. He resumes kissing down her body giving her nipples attention. Subtle sucks and licks each one left at random leaving his lover unsure of what he is doing next. She hears the rustling of clothes her guess is Aymeric is removing his. Kiya feels anxious that her ears flatten a little to her head as she keeps one pointed towards him to hear what he is doing. 

Kiya feels a kiss on her flattened ear, she also feels his hands ghosting down her body stopping at her breasts to rub light circles again around her nipples gently squeezing the ends earning her arching her back. Aymeric does it again squeezing her breasts a little firm, enough for her to get a feel from him. The moan he draws from her he wants to hear again, but he pulls his hands off leaving her whining from the lack of heat on her chest. 

Aymeric reaches for the bag of items and is thankful that one of the items he bought hadn’t fully melted yet. He had gotten ice from a vendor who used a bit of magic to keep it cold till he needed to use it. With a piece of the ice he touches it to Kiya’s lips and she parts her lips from the cold. He rubs the frozen substance around her lips and watches as she flicks her tongue to taste it a sight that makes him harder.

Aymeric enjoys the sight he has of her with her bound and at his mercy. He moves the ice piece up and over her forehead earning a crinkle in her brow. Kiya feels the cold substance move down along her neck inducing a shiver from her one of excitement. Where the ice had been is replaced with a hot mouth kissing the trail back up to her lips. Aymeric delves his tongue into her mouth tilting his head a little to give her a kiss that steals her breath. The hand moving the ice circles a nipple the cold on it makes it harden. His fingers without anything in them tweaks the other one and gently tugs at the skin enough to gain a cry.

Breathless he comes up from the kiss and places his chin on top of her head. Aymeric pulls the ice off her skin then moves his hand lower to hover over her folds letting a few droplets of ice water drip just at the top of the slit. Kiya wriggles her hips a little but it doesn’t prepare her for curious fingers parting her exposing the pink flesh to Aymeric’s prodding. With a bit of hesitation Aymeric slides the presses the piece of ice against her clit. The reaction he gets out of her burns into his memory as she closes her legs trapping his hand there and a loud yelp from the cold on heated sensitive skin. 

“You’re doing good love.” A whisper against an ear enough for her to hear that gentle barely audible raise in his voice. Kiya parts her legs a little enough for Aymeric to press his fingers down with the ice circling her entrance with it earning another moan. Aymeric shifts and moves to place his head between her legs, he places kisses and love bites along her thighs and across the top of her slit following the path he made with the ice. After holding the ice to the heated skin enough to cool it, Aymeric uses his free hand to hold open her folds then places his mouth around the sensitive bud of nerves his hot tongue pressing against it.

The cry of pleasure he tore from her he feels her body tense and the sound of the rope pulling against the headboard. If she had her hands free he is sure he would feel those nails in his scalp. He continues by swirling his tongue around her clit feeling it harden under his tongue. Aymeric carefully pushes the ice he had at her entrance inside earning a sobbing whine as with his fingers presses it in deep enough to cause a little discomfort that only he can relieve. He lavishes her slit till she’s incoherent between swears and howls of approval.

Aymeric leaves the bud of nerves in favor of the neglected entrance, first he raises her hips up looping her legs over his shoulders to have better access. Giving a kiss to her hole he pushes his tongue inside, her feeling the temperature difference from ice cold water to hot mouth. Her thighs press at the sides of his head and he uses his hands to keep them apart encircling them from outside inward so he can use his fingers to hold open her folds. 

Aymeric feels soft fur against his abdomen, feeling her tail thrash and thud against his chest as he continues to eat her out. Sudden right as Kiya nears the edge of bliss, Aymeric stops. Resting her lower half back onto their bed. He hears her moan of dissatisfaction but only smiles to himself. He keeps her legs apart around his waist but does nothing except place the fingers of his right hand at her folds gliding them through the wetness till they found her clit and rubs very deliberately slow circles around the nub.

Kiya’s toes curl at the change of pace she even tries to push her hips to get him to touch her more. This only makes him stop till she lets him do what he desires, fingers tapping the end of her clit enough to keep her alert to his touch but not doing anything. Aymeric sees her thighs twitch as he begins rubbing around the nerve spot again with the same pace. He’s driving her insane the moment she would feel close to an orgasm he would stop and wait till her body calmed before resuming.

“You’re beautiful you know? I could sit here and watch you like this all day.” Aymeric praises her again; he has watched her all day a few times, during their first few weeks when he could take his time with her he spent touching and teasing her till she was a complete mess. His fingers moving from the very sensitive clit now to sink two of his fingers inside her curling them towards her belly. His fingers are almost as large as himself but slender enough that she isn’t spoiled on them like his cock. Nevertheless they haven’t failed to make her scream his name either. 

Aymeric thrusts his fingers in a slow pace, as his fingers go in he curls them just right to a spot he has discovered makes her writhe and thrash. He bites his own lip from feeling her walls tense around his fingers longing for it to be him feeling her tightness. Her juices adding to a natural wetness making the glide easier, but just as before he would go as far as nearly making her lose control then stopping. Enjoying the way her walls twitch around his fingers, he wanted her wet enough for what he really wanted to do with her.

Kiya focuses on controlling her pleasure when Aymeric stops she holds her breath to keep herself from the orgasm she wants trusting him, a finger pressing along her entrance to ease her down from the high. She feels a kiss placed on the corner of her mouth and she turns her head to give him a well wanted kiss. She feels her heart thudding against her chest as he picks up the pace again with his fingers in a relentless pace. He swallows her cries and moans again as he presses deeper till she is on that edge again. His fingers pull out and he circles soaked fingers around her clit till she is shuddering but holding herself back. He rewards her by bringing her to orgasm, not stopping his fingers as he plunges them back inside while his thumb teases her clit. 

“Go ahead.” He murmurs in her ear and Kiya lets go crying out in pure pleasure. Aymeric feels her walls clamp down on his fingers and pulse in their contractions. She thrashes underneath him incoherent words as she cums hard for him. The sight to his eyes nearly makes him lose it there too he has his free hand squeezing at the base of his cock stifling his own release, but groans out at seeing her in such a state of bliss.

Aymeric lets her calm down removing his fingers and looks at how soaked they are with fondness. Blue eyes take her writhing form in, with her mouth parted and panting, the blinder still in place amplifying her pleasure, cheeks flushed and chest heaving with pants. When he feels she is calm enough he tests her body rubbing his fingers along her clit to see if she is still too sensitive. When she responds by pushing her hips close to his hand, he takes it as she is ready to continue.

Aymeric leans over her and gives her another kiss as his fingers travel further to her other entrance. Something they haven’t done before, he rubs a circle around the hole testing to see if she wants to. He felt her body go rigid with anxiety, he lets her think it over not moving his hand closer while his other hand grabs a bottle he had bought if she says yes.

“I trust you. You may do it. I know you won’t hurt me.” She smiles and her reward for it is him giving her another mind spinning kiss. Aymeric uncorks the bottle he has, a special oil meant for sex. He pours a generous amount onto his fingers and drips some onto her hole for ease. Placing the bottle back onto the table, he sets about rubbing circles around the ring relaxing it with gentle massaging. 

Her earlier orgasm helped to make her more relaxed to receive his fingers, and careful he presses his first finger inside. Kiya bites her bottom lip at the stretch feeling hot and a little embarrassed at the thought of what he’s doing to her. All thoughts leave when Aymeric sinks that finger in further pausing when she tenses up using his next finger to rub and massage to relax her. He curls his first finger enough so the next slips in with similar ease. He pauses again whenever she tenses up, his other hand returns to her sopping slit to press his fingers inside there to please her to take her mind off any pain from the stretch of the tight spot.

Aymeric pushes the second finger till it meets where his first is; he spreads his fingers out to open her up to make room for a third finger. When he presses that one in he earns a slight pained whine the stretch causing mild discomfort which he takes care of by curling the fingers inside her sex to induce more pleasure. 

“I know, please bear with me a little longer. It will hurt if I do this incorrect. You are doing amazing. Only a little longer.” Aymeric murmurs into one of her ears and gently nibbles on it. As he delves his fingers inside her ass a little more deeper, he starts curling them and gently thrusting them in and out. The pain Kiya was feeling ebbs off after a few motions of his fingers and she starts feeling hot again. Aymeric keeps it up a little more until he is sure she can handle him. 

Pulling his fingers out Aymeric washes both hands off and rearranges them so her legs are raised and her hips propped up on a few pillows. Aymeric takes the vial of oil and pours a good amount onto his cock, he strokes it enough to be well coated in the substance before he slides himself along the crease of her slit taking a moment to grind himself against her adding onto the slick as he lines himself to her other entrance. He slowly starts to press inside, he watches her face as she bites her lip. The preparations helped a little, but due to his size even with prepping her he knew there would be a little struggle. 

Aymeric leans over her again and gives her kiss after kiss as he sinks in a little more. Fingers rubbing her clit to ease any pain as he seats himself inside. She’s beyond tight and his head spins in pleasure at how he feels exhilarated and heavily turned on. Once he is fully inside he holds himself there to allow her to adjust, after rinsing his hands his fingers return to teasing her slit using the slick to glide his fingers along delving two fingers inside her and stretching her open. He earns her face flushed from the sensation of being opened up then plunges those fingers in deeper curling them towards her belly to take off the dull ache from her rear. His other hand moves to remove the blinder, his eyes the first thing she sees with his forehead pressed to hers that serene smile across his lips one reserved for her.

“I’m proud of you, you’re doing amazing once again. Let me know when you’re ready for me to move.” He wipes his forehead with an arm feeling ready for the next part. Aymeric does not move until she gives her okay. 

“I-I think I’m ready for you to move. It doesn’t hurt.” Kiya locks eyes with him, and he nods light closing his eyes as he pulls his hips back. The pull back was as slow as his first push in, being careful with this part of her as new pleasure for both of them. Aymeric feels he is in a dream with how she feels, and Kiya can only let moans out as he pushes back in. 

The pleasure she gets is unique it feels hot, she feels really hot and as her love starts a steady rhythm she finds her voice coming out more. Her hands tug on the rope that binds them back wanting to touch him, seeing this Aymeric undoes her left hand but keeps the other bound. Feeling her hand caressing his face, he smiles down at her. He takes that hand in his left running his thumb over her wedding band. She mirrors him even laces her fingers with his. 

It doesn’t take long for Aymeric to establish a harder rhythm one that has his love crying for more of him. Between his fingers pumping into her slit and his dick inside her, Kiya reaches orgasm alot faster than his earlier ministrations. However just like before he would bring her as close to blissful want, but would stop before sending her over the edge. He wasn’t ready yet to release and he didn’t want her to peak too soon and end up uncomfortable through his thrusts.

On the third wave of him doing this Kiya arches under him and cries his name. She looks up at him as he slows down waiting for her high to ebb down again. With her free hand she presses it to the side of his face. Aymeric knows the look in her eyes, and smiles warmly.

“Aurum. I’m getting too sensitive.” She manages out between pants of air. Aymeric nods and leans down to give her a full kiss again, he pulls from her desiring to finish inside her normally. He takes the wash cloth he has in the water basin and cleans himself off. After he is satisfied with taking care of it he repositions himself at her slit and guides himself along her slick folds. The head rubbing against her clit makes Kiya trash and move her tail to loop once around his right hand. Aymeric pets the fur then focuses on her entirely, without worry he pushes inside her knowing she is well ready for him.

Feeling Aymeric push in, Kiya cries out louder than when he was with her earlier, the over stimulation providing to be enough to make her cry his name louder each thrust in. Aymeric undoes her other hand and lets her sink her nails into his back again. He enjoys the sensation of them as it tells him he’s doing an amazing job. 

Kiya is first to reach over that peak and from all the previous play she releases hard enough to feel a gush of fluid from herself. Aymeric is met with immense tight and a few ravenous thrusts from him has him pushed as deep as he can get spilling his seed inside as he cries out her name. With enough strength Aymeric flips them over so she can rest on top of him and so he doesn’t crush her. 

Thoroughly spent and satisfied Kiya curls up on his chest, resting her head against it a small thrumming in her throat. Aymeric pets her head from her ears down to her back following her hair in its silkiness. He wonders how he became so blessed with such a being on him, who can wield destructive force, who has saved so many lives come to love him the way she does.


	2. Intimacy

Kiya is unsure how long she slept from their last romp, she is aware she is clean and that her husband is next to her against her back, an arm around her waist from underneath. What woke her is the subtle glide of Aymeric’s left hand rubbing up and down her shoulder. Something he does when he’s lost in thought, ever since she had come to stay at his home in Ishgard before they were married, he has always done this when he’s happy. 

They could be sitting in front of the fireplace curled close to each other, dreaming of the days when they are as they are now. They could never be intimate before marriage with his status and the risk of a scandal would have ruined all the progress he made to rebuild his home. Now he has this rare period of time where he can be free to roam and breathe. 

Aymeric trails his fingers along Kiya’s bare shoulder tracing patterns from it down to her hand where he laces their fingers together. Kiya could feel lips against the back of her head, even as he pulled her closer to him with the arm underneath her so she is facing him now. She gently laces her fingers along with his enjoying the feel of their wedding bands pressed together. It grounds her to him, that they had made their love work through all the trials and tribulations, the pain and sorrows that plagued them both. 

Kiya’s grip on his hand tightens as she remembers the events of how they even got there. This doesn’t go unnoticed and Aymeric reassures her with his own grip knowing what she’s thinking of. Aymeric pulls her closer to him flipping her so she is facing him till he’s unsure where his body ends and hers begins. He rests his chin on top of her head and breathes a deep contented sigh. The feel of skin to skin without the heat of arousal is a unique intimacy Aymeric has grown to love since they started their pilgrimage. 

Green eyes open to meet the sight of Aymeric’s neck, her eyes gaze over from there to his shoulder then down his torso. When standing she barely reaches his chest, but the size difference is fun for him as with his strength he is capable of lifting her up especially in the throes of their lovemaking. 

Aymeric feels a curious hand mirror his own in roaming across his chest. He pulls his head back to look her in the eyes, her ears perk up while her face reddens from the warm stare gives her. There is something about the way he gazes at her that she gets lost whenever they lock eyes. Her searching his ice blues while he focuses on her emerald green.

Pressing his forehead to hers, Aymeric trails his hands back up to her shoulders only to cup her face, thumb of his left hand tracing Kiya’s bottom lip then places a full kiss on her lips. It never fails to make Kiya’s mind go hazy, Aymeric is a natural to kissing her spending most of their courting doing just that. Every moment they had in privacy they had spent in lip lock, there were a few times during their earlier times where he nearly gave into temptation to have her in his bed sooner. His people would never forgive him if it got out, he was already a scandal with his birth and the end of his father. 

That never meant they didn’t do other things besides heavy kissing. The doctrine forbade intercourse before marriage, but nothing against pleasing each other without penetration. Aymeric reflects on that night when he first brought her to a withering mess with his fingers and mouth. His cheeks pink at remembering the way she returned pleasure, how her eyes widened the first time she saw him nude, even more at his size. He was average for an elezen, but to other races he is massive, his height, his tone, but his length and girth made Kiya anxious and question how he’ll fit when the time came. 

She learned to please him, finding he is fond of her hands more than her mouth. He enjoys that too, but it’s when she is tender in stroking him, or takes time in exploring him with her hands that makes it feel closer. 

Kiya can feel Aymeric poking into her hip; as her hands wander down his body tracing every scar and mark till her fingers glide over his hip to trace down along his cock, fingers rubbing circles at the tip. The twitch under her fingers tells her he’s more than eager. Her hand curls around the head then smooths down, feeling how he hardens when she strokes down to the base squeezing light then pulls back up earning a soft moan from Aymeric. Kiya keeps up stroking him even caressing his sac rolling it in her hand before returning to his length. She knows how to touch him to make him shudder.

Aymeric returns the touch by moving his stray hand down to coax her thighs apart, which she grants him access; from there his fingers glide through the slit of her folds circling her clit. Kiya makes a sound when his middle finger sinks into her. This makes her hand tighten a little, and she feels the reaction as his dick twitches again and a groan sounds itself in her ear. This makes her twitch her tail in excitement, only for her to let out a louder moan from Aymeric sinking another finger into her curling them brushing a spot he had found that never fails to make her see white.

Kiya moves her free hand down to where Aymeric’s fingers toy with her gripping his wrist as her hips grind against his fingers. She closes her thighs together trapping his hand there, but he seemed to enjoy that with the way he presses his thumb against her clit. Her other hand busies itself with pumping him in fervor as Aymeric delves his fingers deeper and a little quicker. 

Aymeric moves to shift them both, her on top of him angling to have her hips over his head, while she buries herself with taking his erection into her mouth. Kiya feels Aymeric’s fingers then tongue delved between her folds, his fingers adding into the sensations she is feeling. With her like this she is able to receive him in her mouth without feeling gagged able to control the pace. She sucks on the tip sweeping her tongue around it her tongue tasting precum as it flows while her hands pump what isn’t in her mouth yet. She hears his steady moans when she touches a good spot or her tongue passes along the sensitive glands just underneath the head. 

Kiya pulls her mouth off to let a cry sound out when Aymeric curls his fingers again into that spot. She rocks her hips to a rhythm he sets, shyly she takes Aymeric deep into her mouth to return the intense pleasure she is feeling. It was only until he hits the back of her mouth that he realizes what she’s trying to do. Before he could say anything she tilts her head down enough and swallows in to make it easier to swallow him down. She had never taken him this deep before, she had attempted many times but would always hit her gag before she could, he bout loses it when she sucks.

Aymeric moves them enough to place her thighs on either side of his head, his arms wrapping around to her back, the shift making her take alot more of him into her mouth and instead of what he thought in her pulling back she tilts her head enough to allow herself to take more of his cock in her mouth. Aymeric holds back on thrusting into her mouth to not upset her balance and concentration, he however busies his mouth on her folds pushing his tongue deeper and pumping his fingers inside her to make up for the pleasure he receives.

Kiya pulls up for air and pants against one of Aymeric’s thighs as he pumps her slit harder and his tongue lavishing her clit. She tenses her thighs trying to keep from orgasming too soon, Aymeric sensing her stop and restraint on herself pulls his face from her slit giving one more lick from clit to hole. Kiya returns that feeling with giving his dick one last lick from base to tip cleaning precum off the head.

“If you keep that up, I won’t be able to promise to not be selfish for your mouth more.” His voice is soft and playful. Aymeric lets Kiya move off to rearrange themselves, Aymeric about to flip them over is stopped when Kiya’s hands press on his shoulders.

“I want to try something new love.” She takes charge and Aymeric lets her; laying on his back following her gentle urging. Kiya climbs on top of him, situating her hips over his. Aymeric raises his knees to offer support in her balance. He feels her tail brush against his left foot, while she raises enough reaching between them to line his length to her folds. She doesn’t have him penetrate her, instead she rolls her hips forward and lets his cock slide along her soaked folds. 

To Aymeric’s eyes it is an erotic sight, her mouth parted when she moans, her eyes closed from pleasure as she repeats the movement grinding her hips against his. She uses the foreplay to help herself keep fluid in her movement. Kiya blushes when she catches Aymeric staring at her, a look of love and lust in his eyes at watching her grind against him. 

The pressure in her gets too much and with one last grind down, she reangles Aymeric to slide into her. The heat from her cunt makes Aymeric’s head spin for a change, he had no idea she was that turned on by their acts. The angle of her hips lets him brush that spot inside her; steady she begins to raise her hips then push back down onto his. The motion makes her bounce, Aymeric’s eyes fall to her breasts as she does. Aymeric’s hands goes to her hips to help pull her down and on some motions down he would roll her hips with his in a grind enjoying the feel of how she clamps down when her spot is grounded into than thrusted. 

Kiya’s hands rest on his chest to support herself as she rides, her cries getting louder even Aymeric doesn’t hold back his voice in moans or shouts of her name when she grounds down or squeezes him. Aymeric moves one hand to squeeze a breast, rolling a nipple between his fingers tugging just enough so she arches from the added pleasure. His other hand steadies her rhythm more content to the languid motions over the short and jerky motions. The pace of it drives her mad but she does not complain when he does finally flip them over and raises a leg to change the angle. 

Aymeric lets go and is relentless in his thrusts, watching her on top of him put him in such a frenzy that she screams his name in her pleasure. His thrusts he nearly pulls all the way out before slamming his hips into hers. She can’t get enough of it even as he leans down to kiss her, his tongue delved deep along with hers reaching into his mouth swallowing each others love cries. 

Kiya is first in peaking, she always is first as Aymeric sets out to thoroughly please her every round. She squeezes him tighter than he’s ever felt and he’s almost lightheaded in his bliss even as he spills his seed deep. They ride their highs out and with it, Aymeric has laid on top of her careful to not crush her with his weight. His arms around her waist holding her still, he wasn’t done with her. She even noticed he is still hard, and with her already orgasm wracked body she is unprepared when he begins to thrust again, Kiya squeals in her pleasure as Aymeric angles her hips just right and hits that one spot repeatedly. 

The fingers of a free hand starts rubbing her clit in time to his thrusts a bit fast but with a purpose, he got her first orgasm out of the way to start inducing multiple ones. Aymeric’s other hand tugs at the end of her tail gentle but firm. The combination drives her insane, she is already twitching around him her body yet to recover from the first orgasm. 

Kiya stares up at his eyes and see that Aymeric is set in concentration, focused on her face for any moments of displeasure or pain. A gentle smile still in place even as his pace is as ruthless as before showing every ounce of his gentle strength he has. 

“Do you feel good?” A soft whisper, his response is a nod. “I’m full glad.” He resumes his pace aiming to please her and he does. With less time than her first she cums again alot harder and in that delightful gush he had been aiming for. The moans that come from her makes Aymeric lose it along with the tightness surrounding him. He buries himself deep again, his seed adding to what is already there. 

They have only been like this for a few months into their travels, he wonders if or when she could end up pregnant by him. The thought makes him hug her tight at the idea of their life together starting. Even now as Kiya is shaking and shuddering from the last orgasm running through her body. Aymeric can’t help the smirk he lets show thoroughly satisfied with himself at the state he reduced his lover to. 

Aymeric kisses all over her face as he pulls himself from her and moves to settle down next to her again, the heat and aroused state quelled for now. He finds himself getting addicted to her every day he spends with her. He was enamored by her stories long before he met her. Now he is with her sharing every breath and moment where no one else even hopes of being with her the way he is.

Content with himself, Aymeric picks up Kiya and makes for their washroom to clean her and himself up. Once inside he sets Kiya down in hot pool of water. With their area being in bronze lake the house had a private pool to it and they take full advantage of not having to wait for hot water. Aymeric starts cleaning fluids and sweat off her taking great care of her thighs knowing they’re tender from their rough love making earlier. 

Aymeric takes a peek at her parting her folds enough to clean around her, taking a little pride in himself at seeing his seed seep from her, being careful not to arouse her yet. He notes her legs are still shaking from the intense orgasm from earlier. A chuckle to himself wondering how she’ll walk straight in the morning. Green eyes dart up at him for laughing, questioning what amused him. He smiles at her then kisses her cheek. He lets her rest for now knowing she's worn out.


	3. Home

The return back to Ishgard was met well, Deciding to spend the last month of their honeymoon at home getting use to the rhythm of their lives. Their home was kept together much to Aymeric’s relief, even as they spoke with familiar faces a few trying to pry into their intimate life only to be shut down by Aymeric reminding them that his love life is kept under tight lip. He showers Kiya in kisses as they walk back to their home, and as Kiya was about to step through the threshold she is lifted and carried through to not break tradition. 

Once inside she saw all of her things from Fortemp’s has been moved into the Borel house. They probably spent the time they were away to arrange, she smiles to herself knowing it is her husband’s arrangement and surprise. There wasn’t a need to stay at a house when she has a new one with the love of her life. It still doesn’t take the pain in her heart at remembering all that transpired, who they have lost, but she feels she was allowed to love again with the man who picked her up from those feelings. 

Some wounds do not heal. When Kiya first heard Aymeric say it, she felt like those words were directed to her. A way for him to convey “I know you’re hurting, it is okay to hurt. What you went through with Haurchefant was traumatic, I’m sorry I can’t comfort you beyond words.” She felt the gnaw of heartache but also the bloom of deep respect and something else that scared her at first in love midst despair. When she heard him say it again at the conference with Vidofnir she knew she loved him. Even before Thancred pointed out Aymeric’s obvious love struck demeanor asking her into the fray of the grand melee.

Kiya glances up at the man who is still with his arms around her her head resting against his chest but enough to see his blue eyes staring back at her green ones. Aymeric felt her tense at seeing all her belongings in his home, then relax. The change they’re making, a big one in actually living together. Not rooms apart, not hiding behind books or doors for fear the wrong person would say something. This is their first big step together as equals, and the unknown scares her more than her facing down any monster. It’s the reality of their commitment. 

Kiya turns in his arms and wraps hers around his waist where she can reach and buries her face in his torso. She feels Aymeric’s hands rub down the middle of her back soothing, and a kiss on the top of her head. The weight of things catching up to her. This patient man outside of the cloth, who chose her as she chose him. Humble and kind who regards her as a precious love. Is her home. His embrace is tighter as she quietly sobs into his chest. He almost worries over it till he sees her face with a smile realizing these are happy tears.

With relative ease he picks her up and lets her wrap her arms better at his neck and bury her face into his shoulder. He lets her cry it out, even as he moves them to sit down in one of the chairs. Her legs straddled on either side of his. She feels comfortable and mildly embarrassed from her moment of weakness. He rubs the back of her head following the silk of her hair to the middle of her back. When she faces him again that warm smile and kind eyes regard her, waiting for her to talk or speak what is on her mind.

“It’s overwhelming.” She starts, the back of Aymeric’s left hand brushes her cheek. Thumb rubbing circles on it.

“That you would find love in me.” She casts her eyes to the side, but he tilts her head back to look him in the eyes. “I sometimes don’t feel like I am worthy of this.” When she finishes her words she is met with a strong kiss. One where she feels the love he has for her.

“If you were not worthy, we wouldn’t be sitting here. I have felt like I am not worthy, then you stood across from me and spoke vows, and accepted me. Like I have you. If it takes me an entire lifetime to prove it. I will in many ways.” He kisses her again and is glad to be sitting down with her. This kiss he gives her is backed with more passion and she returns it. During their travel they hardly spent time to touch or feel except those moments at an inn, bronze lake or camped out. 

Kiya breaks the kiss and smiles up at him, met with his own breathless grin. Kiya was about to get up to move to their room until Aymeric lifts her up, she feels weightless in his arms knowing how strong he is and he loves showing it with her. She lets him take her from the main room to their room. 

The time spent from the moment they got in, Aymeric is certain he could stay there buried in her for hours until he knew she was uncomfortable. He can’t get enough of her cries as she makes them underneath him. The dig of ner nails in his back, he’s glad he wears clothes that will hide the marks. Kiya can’t get enough of the way he feels inside, hot, thick and full. Hearing his subtle pants from his thrusts and groans as her nails dig in his back when he hits the right spot. The marks he leaves on her neck are not easily hidden. 

When Aymeric keeps her closer she feels safe and loved during the times where he’s more about making love than having sex. Each kiss left on her lips is soft and deep. Blue eyes making her face flush red when he stares into her greens knowing he’s watching her face for her pleasure. She finds one of his hands and squeezes it as she peaks first, squeezing down on him triggering his. 

Kiya feels him lay on top of her, careful enough to not crush her. Aymeric winds his arms around her and lifts her enough to hold her as he shifts them to their sides. He starts rubbing her shoulders and arms occasionally running a hand down the center of her back. Kiya lets out idle hums of approval when he rubs a sore spot or an ache in her back. 

The traveling wore on him, but he is glad to be back in Ishgard, the chill in the air making his love scoot closer to him. He knows he has to check in but he knows it can wait another day. He feels her shift under him a sign of discomfort and he pulls from her, hearing her sigh at the loss. Aymeric lets her turn onto her side with her back pressed to his front. His hands seeking out hers, his left finding and lacing his fingers with hers. Such small hands compared to his, Kiya spreads her hand out with his while his closes around hers. He brings it to his mouth to kiss over her ringed finger.

Kiya drifts to sleep first, thoroughly worn out from traveling, emotions of the morning, and Aymeric. She relaxes feeling his fingers brush through her hair; she feels a kiss to the top of her head as he buries his face into her hair. 


	4. Risk

Aymeric isn’t sure how it began this morning, Kiya tagged along with him to his office to check how things were running. No hiccups, nothing great or dire happened in his absence. Except the one presented with him with his wife bent over the top of his desk and him buried deep in her once more. It became a game of controlling their voices. She would whimper underneath him, and he would hush her when her voice raised loud enough where he thought others if they walked by the door could hear. 

An oversight for him was the door, no sooner than he heard the door knocked he was pulling his love from the desk to sit on his lap, thankful she chose a long dress to wear. Aymeric arranges their clothes to be presentable; while he’s deeply seated inside her. He places his hands at her waist to keep her from fidgeting except subtle grinding from him pushing down on her hips and guiding her rhythm to keep her from getting sore. Aymeric places his chin on top of Kiya’s head to make things look innocent. Aymeric scoots the chair in more to hide the way she is straddled on his lap.

“Remember keep your voice in check.” He murmurs into her ear, and kisses the top of her head. Kiya controls the flush on her face and nods. Timing her breathing to appear normal and not how she was a few minutes ago ready to cry and scream his name.

“Come in.” Aymeric tested his voice to see how he sounds. He is pleased that his voice sounds normal, glancing down at his wife’s face he can see her face flushed still but her trying to keep a poker face. For her it was harder with the way he fits inside and she just wants to feel him move.

The face that greeted them was that of one of the knights, with a question about something with the restoration project. As this man spoke, Aymeric is discreet as he holds his lover’s waist in making it look like he is swaying with her on a knee. This was to relieve Kiya’s discomfort in sitting still as he speaks. 

While Aymeric speaks to the knight, Kiya can feel at certain moments how he seems to throb or twitch inside her. She shifts just enough and hears a subtle hitch in her love’s voice. She finds a new game, in squeezing her walls around him. Aymeric’s fingers dig into her hips and pushes them down to still her from doing that again. The stoic expression does not falter, but those blue eyes do, glancing down in warning. She keeps a smile on her face, and subtly challenges it with another squeeze. 

The man talking to them oblivious to what was transpiring in front of him. When he sees Aymeric give a glance to Kiya, he thinks nothing of it and carries on the conversation. Filling the lord commander in on events that took place. The man turns to leave, this gives Aymeric a moment to hotly glare at his wife and shift her enough pulling her up only to shove her back down. Kiya’s voice almost sounds out, but she stops herself from moaning bringing a hand up to hide her mouth making the moan seem like it is a yawn.

“Oh, one more thing my lord?” Aymeric regards this man with a half pained smile. He is in torture with how his wife keeps up her ministrations. Squeezing down on him, his head is spinning. If he didn’t have such self control over his lust. He’d have pinned her down and not cared that they have a person only four feet away from them.

“Yes?” Kiya felt like she was going to go insane with frustration. She was caught between wanting to take over, but Aymeric’s arms at her waist prevents her from it settled with the subtle grinding, enough to drive her husband deeper almost drawing out her voice. The hands at her waist dug fingers into her thighs hard enough she is sure they’ll leave indents later.

“How are you enjoying married life?” The knight questions, making Aymeric still his movements.

“Best choice I have ever made. Will that be all?” Aymeric places a kiss to the back of Kiya’s head making it look endearing, but as an apology for making her sit still for so long.

“That is all, my lord. Is there any messages you want me to pass along?” 

“Yes, one. Can you tell the next person waiting to be seen that I’ll be with them a little late. I have a matter to attend.” Keeping his request vague, the knight simply nods his head then takes his leave. 

The second the door closed, Kiya finds herself lifted and pinned back down onto the desk with Aymeric pulling out only to flip her onto her back. Kiya is taken by surprise at the sudden loss but her questions die out the moment she feels him plunged back inside and deeper than he’s been before. Aymeric’s hands placed next to her head as he loses himself to his desire. 

“You are such trouble sometimes. With what you do.” Aymeric is murmuring in her right ear as he thrusts even harder till she emits moaned cries of his name. 

Kiya feels the top of her clothes opened and a gloved hand pressed on one breast the soft fabric of the palm with the skin of Aymeric’s fingers toying with it brings out her voice a little more. His other hand busies between them teasing her clit till Kiya pushes her hips back to his. 

The combined angle and ministrations sends her over, and she’s tightening around him and shudders. She feels him spill inside almost what feels like more than usual, wondering if that interruption turned him on more than it did her.

Aymeric collects her into his arms and sits back into the chair, holding her up as she is once again seated in his lap. Her face flushed with feeling him still. He wondered if he could keep the charade up, how many people could he get away with having his wife in front of. The idea dies out knowing better than to have a risk that big. One person was enough, regretfully he pulls from her and adjusts his clothing. Kiya fixes his feeling contented for now, she glances up at Aymeric’s face and is greeted by a rare mischievous grin. 

“I hope you don’t think we’re done here. Let me get through these next few people. There should only be three more meetings.” Aymeric leans in and kisses Kiya, nibbling her bottom lip in promise to tend to her once he knows he has a good window of time to work with.

They spent the time to rearrange themselves more presentable. Kiya settles to sit on the edge of the desk her tail draped over the back towards Aymeric. The last person that sees Aymeric is Edmont. They were suddenly grateful that they finished up their earlier antics. He would have been able to see through them.

The exchange was more casual, and full of questions for both of them from their travels. To how are they adjusting to their married life. Aymeric answers honest, able to feel relaxed with the questions of someone that knows them over other public. 

Edmont doesn’t keep them long, was curious to their well being. Aymeric and Kiya see him out, and from there Aymeric decides that he’s done enough in the office. He guides Kiya along with him to start heading back home, a few townsfolk seeing them and ushering their congratulations on their marriage. 

Once they made it back to their shared home and in the solitude of their room, Kiya starts going to settle in only to find her hand tugged back and herself spun and lifted up into his arms. Lips met hers and she feels herself guided backwards till her back is against the wall close to the door. 

“I owe you for that first meeting it seems.” Aymeric pulls at the hem of Kiya’s skirt on her dress up and places his hands at the seam of her tights. Kiya feels the tug on the fabric, and her eyes widen as he rips the center. Her slit feels cool air only to feel fingers pushed inside her. Aymeric’s other hand tears more of the tights till even her other entrance is exposed for his fingers. 

Collecting juices he sinks fingers into her ass as well as her slit. Kiya’s voice comes out louder when she feels fingers in both holes. She understands now that she teased him a little too much, and nothing prepared her for what little “punishment” he had in store for her. Aymeric leans in to kiss her, as his fingers in her rear prepare her for his cock 

Kiya feels the fingers in her slit pull out to use her juices to lubricate himself. Aymeric keeps adding slickness, when he is sure she is prepared for him after sinking his third finger inside, he turns her so her back is to him and bent pressed to the wall. Without even another worry, he sinks into her, a hiss from him at feeling her tight still. They’ve only done anal a few times since the first time of it. 

Aymeric collects his lover who is on shaking legs already, Kiya’s legs raised and his hands holding her legs at the backs of her knees. Her back pressed against his torso. He keeps her collected and moves across the room to the mirror attached. Kiya looks up at Aymeric who only stares at her face waiting for her to look at the mirror. 

The moment Kiya does, her face reddens at the sight of herself. Aymeric is still in his regalia, and herself in the songbird outfit with the now torn tights. She raises her hands to cover her face in embarrassment at locking eyes with her husband.

“Keep watch.” He says in a tone that keeps her attention on the mirror, her eyes glued to where they are joined. The way he stretches her, just above is her slit, weeping from the excitement. Once her eyes were glued to where he wants her to watch. Aymeric begins to thrust knowing she can handle a rough treatment today after what she pulled at his office. 

Kiya braces her feet against the sides of the mirror on the stone of the walls. This gives her more support and opens her up to receive him better. He takes full advantage of that and moves harder, seeing how she bounces from his hard thrusts in. Aymeric was more turned on now than he was earlier. Seeing how he fits inside and how her eyes are watching, her face reddens whenever she glances up to see if he’s watching her. 

With her braced against the wall and himself, Aymeric uses the hand that was in her slit earlier to pump fingers in time to his thrusts in an opposite rhythm. Every time he would pull back his fingers elved in. His lips find one of her ears and nips at it, tugging gently. He draws cry after cry from her, each thrust in was rewarded with a gush of fluid from her. 

When he feels her starting to tighten around his fingers he stops. His fingers pulling out but keeps her folds apart as he toys with her clit. Aymeric pulls himself from her ass and makes a quick move to use a washcloth to clean himself before he switches to her heated sopping core. He wastes no time in testing to see if she is ready, he already knows and once he’s lined up he shoves himself and her down onto him. 

Kiya shouts his name, as he grounds himself into her. He looks in the mirror and sees her eyes closed in pure bliss. Aymeric brings her knees together and holds her close to him as he sets about his pace and thrusts hard but slow. Long thrusts to keep her head spinning. She turns her head enough to seek a kiss, he gives that to her, his tongue delving inside. 

Swift moving on his part, Aymeric moves from their mirror to the bed pinning her down underneath him, thankful the angle gives him better access to her. She is screaming again when he hits her spot inside. Pants and chants come out as she loses her mind when his pace is faster. He recognizes the look in her eyes when they break the kiss. She is love drunk and knows he’s in for a long night with her.

Kiya feels her hips tilted forward till her rear is raised enough, fingers touching at the base of her tail, while thrusts keep her legs apart and her voice coming. Her nails dig into the bed, and for once Aymeric is glad they’re not in his back with how hard she is gripping. He moves a free hand to coax them off the bedspread so she doesn’t shred them.

When she cums, Kiya’s whole body reacts and she raises upright as her thighs drench themselves. Her love loses himself inside her, and paints her walls pushing as deep as he can get to feel her walls convulse around him. His own moans sound out in Kiya’s ears, she perks one towards him but blushes when he gives the ear a playful growl followed by nibbling. 

Kiya feels like her body is boneless, she is aware that her love hasn’t pulled from her yet, when her senses start coming back she’s even more aware he’s still hard. Aymeric only pulls from her to flip her onto her back. He was far from done with her, and wanted to show her just what she did to him. Once Kiya was on her back, he pulls her towards him and raises her legs crossing them at her knees and holds them in place while Kiya is situated at the edge of the bed. 

One hand carefully parts her folds and Aymeric guides himself in again, already knowing she’s up for more if she isn’t saying anything about it. Met with eager grin to his mischievous smile. Once he was back inside, he pushes deep to where Kiya feels every inch of him. The new angle lets him hit her one spot and he adjusts her hips so he is against that spot repeatedly. Long sensual thrusts compared to his fast and hard ones. 

Kiya locks eyes with him, and feels much more at ease with this pace. Aymeric’s hands rubbing her hips and guiding her to receive him better. Moving her legs so she can wrap them at his waist, Aymeric leans over her and kisses her deeply, delving his tongue into her mouth and lets her slip hers into his. 

Aymeric keeps up the pace till the feeling of wanting to cum starts creeping up his spine. He picks up the pace watching his lovers face as he parts their kisses so she can pant and moan again. Enjoying the sound of her voice calling out louder as he pulls back nearly all the way and pushes in rough. 

Kiya finds herself gripping for his back and holding onto Aymeric for life again. When he feels her nails digging into his back again, he is tugging her hands to hold them instead of letting her marr his skin up. He is still healing from the last set of scratches.

Kiya peaks first again, and feels Aymeric pushed as far as he can get; his own moans louder as his thrusts harder as he rides out his own orgasm feeling hers. He kisses all over her face, and winds his arms around her pulling her into his arms. Serene blue eyes regard her with pride and love. 

This time he does pull from her and collects her into his arms to sets her into their bed. He is still in his regalia clothing, and curses to himself for not removing it earlier. The armor and robes come off as fast as he can get them to placing the robes where they won’t get dirtied, before he is joining her back in bed pulling her well worn out form into his arms. 

“Feel alright love?” He asks, rubbing her arms up to her shoulders. 

“I feel wonderful. I should accompany you more often if you treat me like this.” Playfulness in her voice, especially when he gives her a look.

“I fear that if you accompany me like that, I’ll never get any work done except you. Not that I’d complain.” Blue eyes regard green with gentleness. Aymeric places kisses on her face again, pulling her closer. 

Kiya finds herself getting tired already, he wears her out but she wants to stay awake with him and enjoy their time like this. Aymeric holds her tighter and rests his chin on top of her head again, hands rubbing her shoulder the way he does when he’s content. 

“Rest for now, I’ll wake you when food is ready.” He murmurs into her ears. Kiya doesn’t put up a fight with that request. Even less inclined to move when she feels his hands smoothing down her back to start massaging her body from all the bending and muscle aches.


End file.
